unmanageable kayos
by AL0LT0
Summary: the council has ordered Skywalker and Ahsoka to take command of the 666th until General lunar heals from her resent injury... they have absolutely no idea what they are getting themselves into! Time to find out just how crazy these clones really are...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: i found them! i found them!**

**Aurora: you mean_ i found them._**

**_Me: thats what i said._**

**_Aurora: ..._**

**_Me: ok anyway i decided it was about time i properly introduced you to the 666th and so this was born! i plan on making this a comedy but don't expect this chapter to be to funny. it is just to set up the plot. chapters after this are going to be funny i promise!_**

**Aurora: start the fic already!**

**

* * *

**

Ahsoka's eyes shifted nervously around the council room. She, her master, and the rest of Torrent Company had been ordered back to Coriscant for an immediate debriefing and for Ahsoka that only meant one thing… her master was in trouble.

Anakin for his part stood stock still showing no worry in the face of the council. Yoda was the first to speak.

"Master Skywalker and padawan happy to see you are we." The elderly man smiled up at them.

"Masters." Anakin acknowledged bowing deeply. Ahsoka followed his lead. "What do you need us to do?" Ahsoka watched her master carefully. One thing was for sure he knew how to behave in front of the council. At least he was putting that knowledge into action now.

"Skywalker we called you back to Coriscant so that you may-" Windu's explanation was cut short when the council doors swung open banging up against the wall loudly. Ahsoka turned quickly to see who was interrupting the meeting.

A woman stormed into the room, or rather hobbled into the room considering she was on crutches with a large white cast covering her leg. The woman was tall blond and judging from the distinctively sharp bone structure, Mandalorian. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and she wore a pair of blue camouflage pants and a tight long sleeve black top with a familiar mandalorian scull symbol on the arm, only confirming that she was in fact mandalorian. She was holding a data pad in her hand.

The mandalorian stormed past Ahsoka and her master and came right up to master Yoda.

"Master you can not be serious-" the women began.

"Serious I am Master Lunar." Yoda said kindly but sternly. "Under master Skywalkers command your troops will be. Until fully healed you are."

"But master!" Aurora practically cried.

"That is enough Lunar." Windu cut in the council turned its attention back to Anakin and Ahsoka. "You will be in command of Lunar's troops until she has funny recovered from her injury." Aurora was glaring at them. And it was clear she was not at all happy with this idea. "The troopers will be awaiting you in the hanger bay." Windu stared pointedly at Aurora. "You are all dismissed." Anakin and Ahsoka bowed deeply to the master's wile Aurora simply nodded her crutches preventing her from doing much more. Immediately after the three had left the council room Aurora turned to Anakin.

"If so much as _one _of my boys comes back with a _scratch _I'm going to make you wish you were never born, you Chakaar!" Her COM link beeped preventing her from continuing that threat.

"_Aurora, this is Paint. Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke!" _the familiar voice of a clone trooper practically begged over the COM system.

"I wish it was Paint." Aurora said lifting her wrist up to her mouth in order to reply. "Do the others know yet?"

"No." Paint replied sadly. "I ordered them to the hanger bay but I didn't tell them why. You want me to brake it to them?"

"No." Aurora said shaking her head, even though Paint couldn't see her. "I'll tell them. See you in 10." General Lunar spun around with as much grace as could be managed while using crutches and began to hobble quickly towards the hanger bay. Anakin and Ahsoka following close behind and thankfully keeping quiet.

* * *

Aurora hobbled briskly into the hanger, Ahsoka and Anakin following soon after. What the master and padawan saw made them do double takes.

There were about 65 men in total. Most were decorated with wildly colored hair, piercing and tattoos. Clones often changed there appearance in order to show individuality but this was just ridicules! Many could not even be identified as clones until you got close to them.

In addition to this not one of them was wearing armor. The only constant among the troops was the fact that they all wore the same tight long sleeve black shirt as Aurora. Each of them was also outfitted with black combat boots, and most were wearing loose fitting pants of some outlandish color. The noise that filled the hanger was indescribable.

"I GOT 5,000 CAN I GET 6-" "THE GAME IS MANDALORIAN POKER" "I GONNA MAKE IT GO BOOM REAL GOOD!" "HAS ANYONE SEEN ELK?" "VANDEL DON'T TOUCH THAT!" "WE GOT 6,000 CAN I GET A 7,OOO!" "I TAKE THE POT!" "HAS-ANYONE-SEEN-AURORA-I-CANT-FIND-HER?" "PAINT, BANG GOT INTO THE EXPLOSIVES!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY QUIET!" the hanger bay fell silent and every soldier sprang to there feet immediately.

"GENERAL AURORA!" Came a chorus of excited voices. The troopers immediately lined up shoulder-to-shoulder most with stupid grins plastered on their faces. One, who looked like he belonged in a lower level Coriscant bar room, stepped forward.

Ahsoka had never seen anyone like him in all her life. His hair was long, neon green and hung down his back in a ponytail. He had the top and bottom of one of his ears pierced along with his nose, eyebrow and lower lip; and every inch of exposed flesh was covered in elaborate tattoo art. His clothing however was not nearly as startling. he wore jungle camouflage pants, and the same long sleeve black shirt and black combat boots as the rest of the unit. However he had a thin brown vest hanging loosely over his shoulders and such an air of confidence it was obvious that he, despite his appearance, was Auroras second in command.

The man came and stood at Aurora's side. Nodding curtly, if not hostilely, at Anakin and Ahoska. Aurora sighed heavily before addressing her men.

"Bad news boys we just got word from the brass. Your going to be under the command of general Skywalker until my shabla leg heals up." with this announcement came an anger chorus of opposition. Ahsoka learned 13 new curse words in the span of about 2 minutes.

Aurora waited before the troopers had calmed down before turning to the two Jedi behind her. She gestured to the clones in front of her.

"These are my boys." She said her voice swelling with pride.

"A bit short on men aren't you?" Anakin snorted.

Paint had him pined to the hanger wall in seconds.

"Don't…" He growled. "Be talking like that around the men."

"Paint!" came Aurora's sharp commanding voice. He let the Jedi go reluctantly but not without sending him a look that could have stopped an army. Aurora turned to address Skywalker.

"My unit is small because I get my men directly off of Kamino." She nodded in there direction. "This is were the soldiers end up when the long necks think there to free thinking to be deployed but to good to let go." Ahsoka nodded.

"That does explain a lot." She said with a smile. "Not just anyone can pin skyguy." The troopers snickered and Anakin turned slightly red.

"Ahsoka!" he said sharply. The young troguta shrugged which brought on another chorus of laughter. Aurora snapped her fingers bringing them all back to attention.

"Anyway lets start with introductions. This is…" She took a deep breath. And pointed at the first of the troopers.

"Knockout, Rhythm, Stretch, Vandal, Freeze, Info, Ram-shot, Bull's-eye, Zigzag, Daemon, Gunner, Blood, Tiger, Bolts, Rogue, Face, Dead-shot, Shrapnel, Zen, Pick, Drawback, Card, Blaster, Falcon, Zipper, Trigger, Fletcher, Range, Tyler, Venom, Ripcord, Rat, Shambles, Shrapnel, Hunter…" she paused for a moment of breath before continuing.

"Shock-wave, Twitch, Brendan, Swish, Hawk, Ben, Spike, Hurricane, Yow, Snake, Zack, Baron, Elk, Grover, Spirit, Ledge, Spore, Ling, Aaron, Block, Heat, Zero, Bang, Wrench, Quicksilver, Tremor, Goblin, Totem, Barricade…" she clapped a hand onto the shoulder of the clone standing next to her. "And my right hand man Paint."

Anakin gave her a 'you can't honestly expect me to remember all of that' look.

"Don't worry." She said smiling. "There hard to forget once you get to know them." A small ripple of ominous laughter slithered through the men. Aurora turned back to her soldiers. "And with that…" She made a small bow, which was more of a hand gesture due to the crutches. "I bid you a due." She turned to go stopping to growl in Skywalkers ear.

"They better all be fine by the time those old geezers let me off this rock." Her warning sent a slight shiver down Anakin's spine. And with that General Lunar was gone.

As soon as the doors closed behind her the two remaining Jedi turned to the troops whom had all decided it was a good idea to give them the stink eye. Ahsoka, who was trying to seem upbeat despite the looks the clones were giving them, spoke up.

"The 501st is already aboard the Resolute we should be taking off as soon as possible." The troopers took this as their cue to move. There was a bit of scrambling as the men hurried to grab there traveling bags out of the nearby corner and within minutes they were filing up onto the resolute in, somewhat angry, silence. Leaving Ahsoka and Skywalker alone in the hanger bay.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Ahsoka mumbled. Anakin nodded in agreement.

"You got that right snips." The master and padawan hurried up the ramp into the resolute. Neither even coming close to realizing just how _interesting _things were going to get.

* * *

**me: ya like i said ****not so funny yet**

**Heat: i liked it!**

**Me: thanks Heat! ok now i want the rest of you to tell me what you think! review! if you dont i'll sick Paint on you...**

**Heat: ya i you ****recommend **review _fast!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hi! So ya here's chapter two! Today were goanna meet Brandon, Rat, Ledge and Elk! I hope you like them! He he…**

**

* * *

**

Rex hurried down the crowded hallways of the resolute. The clones in front of him parted to allow their captain to pass. Everyone knew not to get in his way when he was agitated, as Rex half walked half ran. His mind continued to run over what he had just heard.

_This can't be happening… _but no matter how many times Rex told himself that he knew it wasn't true. And his fears were confirmed when he entered the Result's crowded on board hanger deck. Rex's eyes darted over the crowd until he finally spotted General Skywalker.

Rex rushed across the hanger avoiding the newcomer clones as much as possible.

_There's no way they can recognize me… _Rex tried to reassure himself. Repeating the thought like a mantra in his mind.

After what had to have been the longest walk in his short life Rex came to the general.

"Sir." Rex said just managing to keep the panic out of his voice. "Please tell me there just picking up some supplies or something." Anakin turned to his second in command looking genuinely surprised at the Capitan behavior.

"No Rex." Anakin said shaking his head. "The 666th is going to be working under my command until there general is fully healed." Rex barley stifled a grown.

"Is something wrong Rex?" Ahsoka asked stepping forward. Rex turned to face her. He was now more than ever grateful for his helmet. It hid the fear on his face.

"N-no sir." This however just seemed to make Ahsoka worry even more. Rex didn't stutter.

"Yo Jedi dude!" Rex cringed he knew that voice, or rather that tone of voice, all to well. He turned around slowly to see the man who was approaching them. His fear was confirmed.

Walking towards them, wearing baggy jean and a loose fitting yellow T-shirt with a tight black long sleeve one beneath it, was Brandon. The clone's hair was covered by a backwards ball cap, but a short red goatee and several strands of red hair sticking out from under the hat made him unmistakable.

Brandon walked right up to the Jedi a swagger in his step.

"Yo were ya want me an ma homey's ta crash, man?" Rex did his best to slip away. Unfortunately Skywalker wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"The Captain hear will show you and the others to the barracks. There aren't many of you so we should have enough bunks." The General explained with a nod.

"Cool man." Brandon grinned revealing the grill on his left canine. Every muscle in Rex's body tightened out of worry.

_There's no way he'll recognize me. There's no way he'll recognize me…_

Rex forced a nod and quickly went to address the men before they got board and decided to destroy something. A few specific men came to mind…

"ALL RIGHT FOLLOW ME!" Rex ordered. The men turned to face him, and as the Captain walked away followed him.

Rex led them down the hallways of the resolute hoping to god or the force or whatever that none of them would recognize him. They entered the sleeping quarter, which was nothing more than a large open room filled from wall to wall with bunks. There were only about 5 troopers currently in the barracks. All of them looked up at the new arrivals curiously but no one asked whom they were.

"Find a bunk that's not occupied and take it. That will be were your sleeping for your time on the Resolute." The 666th men dispersed quickly. Disappearing down the isles of bunks to find a place to sleep. Unfortunately Brandon hadn't left. He was still standing there starring at Rex intently.

"Man do I know you from some weres?" Bandon asked trying to peer through Rexs visor.

"Um I don't think so." Rex lied and turned quickly to leave. Unfortunately Brandon stopped him before he could.

"Come on bro loose the bucket. I bet if I see yer face I'll now were I know ya from." Reluctantly Rex pulled off his helmet. Having come to the grim realization that he couldn't keep it on forever and that it was better to get the recognition over with now rather than in the briefing room or in the middle of a battle.

Sure enough Brandon's face lit up with recognition the minute Rex's helmet came off.

"Man Rexie it is you!" The Captain found himself rapped up in a bone crushing bear hug. Denel who was sitting on the bunk near by raised his eyebrow.

"Rexie?" he asked. Brandon didn't seem to hear him and instead turned to shout over his shoulder.

"Yo Rat, Elk and Ledge! Get over heres! It's Rexie boy!" the scrambling of combat boots could be heard against the floor and before poor Rex knew it Rat, Elk and Ledge were standing in front of him.

Rat, as always, looked as though he had just crawled out of a sewer his long brown hair hung down in his eyes and was mated down with mud dirt and possibly sewage. The brown green color of his cargo pants did little to hide the muck that covered them. And he was wearing the same fingerless gloves Rex would swear he was born in.

Elks hair had been dyed dirty blond a color, which, in truth, suited him. His blue jeans were worn down around the knees and the sleeves had been ripped off of his plaid button up shirt. Making it easy to see the black top beneath it.

Ledge was bald and had a very detailed tattoo of a mountains peak gracing the back of his head. He was wearing loose brown cargo pants and a climbing rope was slung around his shoulders. Various carabineers and other climbing tools where clipped to his belt.

Rex had barley a moment to take all of this in because within seconds the men had surrounded him in one giant group hug.

"Man Rexie you made captain!" Rat exclaimed patting Rex on the back. "It feels like just yesterday you were helping us shove ration bars down lama su's pants." By know several of the nearby troopers had picked up on their conversation.

"Sir you _know_ them?" Denel asked in disbelief. Rex opened his mouth to reply unfortunately for the captain Ledge beat him to it.

"Know us!" Ledge exclaimed. "Rexie boy here is our hatch mate!"

"Yep!" Elk piped up. "What was our squad name again?" He turned to Rat who grinned psychotically.

"I don't know." The filthy trooper replied. "All I remember being called was 'useless mental misbalance of chronoscopic genetic material'!" this sent all four 666th men into a fit of laughed.

After they recovered from the joke Brandon turned to the 501st troopers who were know watching them intently. He draped his arm over Rexs shoulders.

"You boys wanna hear a story bout yer captain here?" Brandon asked with a mischievous grin.

"NO THEY DON'T!" Rex practically screamed.

'Aw sure they do!" Ledge said a stupid smirk plastered across his face. He took a seat on the nearby bunk as did Elk, Brandon and Rat. Rex reluctantly followed there led. Just wanting to get the whole experience over with.

"Now le's see…" Elk mumbled thinking hard. "O! I know we should tell 'em bout the growth jar!"

"Please don't tell them about the growth jar!" Rex begged.

"What happened with the growth jar?" Jesse, who had been watching the exchange, asked.

"Wait!" Rat shouted excitedly jumping up off of the bunk. "I got still got the tape!" the trooper darted off down the isles of bunks.

"ICAN'T BELIVE YOU KEPT THAT!" Rex screamed desperately.

"Well its not like ya left us with much to remember ya by mister I'm-abanonin'-you'll-in-extra-conditionin'-to-become-rule-abidin'-and-borin'!" Rex winced at Elks words. What hurt the most about them was the fact that they were, in a sense, true. Just then Rat returned, a holo-projector in hand.

Rat knelt down and placed the projector on the floor before activating it. Allowing the film to show the images life sized. Rex closed his eyes. He knew what was on that tape.

The holo projection showed a clone teen probably in his 6th or 7th year of training. He had long blond hair that hung down like a mop over his eyes unfortunately you couldn't see his hair that well. Because jammed onto the boy's head was a cloning jar!

"_Elk are we rolling." _The young Rex asked. The holo moved up and down as if the person holding the camera was nodding.

"_Awesome!" _young Rex shouted. He cleared his throat. And held a fist up to his mouth as if he were holding an invisible microphone. The 501st men watched in aw as the holo image of their captain started singing!

"_Here we come, here come Clone Troopers. We were born in a vat. We are soldiers that were bred in secret bases on Kamino. We're charging blasters, so you'd better look alive. Gun ships are dropping, flying downward at mach 5. And when the odds are against us, and there's dangerous work to do. You bet your life Clone Troopers will charge on through. Go Clone Troopers! Go Clone Troopers! Go Clone Troopers, GO! We're off and running, as we shoot at every droid in sight. We're saving Jedi's. Now we're heading to another fight we got just a little spite! Go Clone Troopers! Go Clone Troopers! Go Clone Troopers, GO!" _the holo image of Rex pulled the growth jar off of his head and the camera moved in for a close up.

"_Suck this Kaminoans!" _Rex shouted throwing the jar to the ground. _"Cause ooo yer all big turds! O ya your giant turds! And you look like turds! And you smell like turds!" _the real Rex pulled out his blaster and shot the holo projector before the video could continue.

The 501st men sat in pure shock for several moments before bursting out laughing.

"O ha! Man ha! Sir hahaha!" Jesse gasped for air griping his sides in laughter. Rex turned bright red and could do nothing but burry his head in his hands. Brandon however wasn't going to let Rex just drop out of the conversation.

"Ya ha, ha." Brandon laughed slapping the Capitan on the shoulder. "Who woulda thought Rexie, the craziest of us all would end up a Captain!"

"I was a kid!" Rex protested.

"Dude you still are a kid!" Ledge pointed out. Rex groaned and once again let his head fall in his hands. This was going to be a very long week.

* * *

**I hope this was funny! Cause I thought it was! At least towards the end anyway. I was still trying to set up the plot a little so I couldn't quit get into the mindless kayos yet. So come on and review! Inspire me! Make me want to right more!**

**P.S. If anyone here has read my fic 'birds and bees' I need your opinions. Should I right a series based off of it? If I did I would call it '101 things they don't teach you on kamino' and if you want me to do that please give me ideas for things the kaminans didn't tell them!**

**A note to my reviewer CC: thank you soooo much for your support! I might take a few days to update sometime because of school and my other fics and stuff but I try to right as often as possible. Also I should warn you that if I do add romance it will be between Anakin and padme or ahsoka and rex sorry but I just can't rap my brain around anisoka. (No offences to anyone who likes it I just cant write it) I hope you'll keep reading anyway! And there are plenty of other authors who you can find anisoka from.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! (That's hello for you non-Spanish speakers.) In this chapter we will meet one of my favorite members of the 666****th****. **

**Pick: she's talking about me.**

**Totem: Don't be so sure I'm a lieutenant. Your just a…**

**Me: will you guys just stop before you ruin my entire story!**

**Totem: Fine**

**Pick: fine**

**Me: Go ahead and read already.**

**

* * *

**

General Skywalker stood on the bridge overseeing the operational clones that were working there. He heard the sound of the bulkhead opening and closing behind him.

"Master?" Anakin turned around to see Ahsoka approaching him. "Master have you seen my light saber?" Anakin shook his head.

"Ahsoka you have to be more careful." Anakin scolded, "A light saber is the most important weapon a Jedi carries. You must take care of it. You cant simple be leaving it wherever."

"But master I didn't…"

"No Ahsoka let me finish. Your light saber is your life. I for one always keep my light saber right here…" Anakin went to pat the handle of his light saber but froze when his hand reached his hip. "WERE IS MY LIGHTSABER!" Anakin looked around wildly.

"So much for taking care of your weapon …" Ahsoka mumbled. Skywalker shot her a deathly glare.

"I mean it Ahsoka were is my light saber!" Anakin demanded

"I didn't take it!" Ahsoka shouted back.

"Well some one did!" skywalker accused.

"Excuse me?" both Jedi turned to face the clone that had interrupted them.

He had dark blue hair and his face was red, ether from face paint or tattoos. He was wearing a pair of leathery Indian pants and a headband with a colorful feather sticking out of it. He looked like a native to some strange outer rim forest planet.

The two Jedi just stared at him for a moment taking in his strange appearance. The clone cleared his throat.

"Ya hi." He smiled awkwardly. "I couldn't help but over hearing you guys' argument…"

"WE WERENT ARGUING!" the Jedi shouted in unison.

"Ok fine whatever." The Indian clone replied waving it off. "Anyway I think I know were your light sabers are."

"WHERE." Both Jedi practically shouted. They glared at one another for a moment before returning their attention to the clone. The trooper sighed and activated his COM link.

"Pick can I see you on the bridge for a minute?" a crackling sound could be heard on the other end before he was answered.

"_Sure thing." _Came the easygoing reply.

"Who's Pick?" Ahsoka asked looking confused. "And what does he have to do with our light sabers?"

"You'll see." The Indian clone assured her. He extended his hand for the Jedi to shake. "By the way names Totem. I'm one of the 666ths lieutenants."

"One of?" Anakin asked skeptically reaching out and shaking the man's hand.

"You'll probably be meeting Barricade soon." Totem replied with a nod. Before Skywalker had a chance to ask who Barricade was the bulkhead door slide open and a clone trooper stepped through.

He looked… out of place to say the least. The trooper had his jet-black hair combed back with gel and his equally black mustache was cut short. Over all it made him look like an old school mob dealer. This look was only pushed further by his crisp white Armani suit jacket and black dress pants. His fingers were decked out with masculine gold rings and his wrist sported a Rolex, which probably cost more than most speeders. The only thing that off set his appearance was the tight long sleeve black shirt beneath his jacket and the black combat boots which protruded from bottom of his pants.

The man waltzed over to them. Completely oblivious of the strange looks the deck troopers were giving him.

"Picks the name." the trooper introduced making an overly eccentric half bow. "Appropriating is my game. Can I interest you in a new pocket watch?" without a moment's hesitation Pick produced a shiny gold pocket watch from his sleeve. "High quality I guaranty it. Used to belong to a senator." The Jedi seemed taken aback by Picks bluntness but Totem didn't so much as blink.

"Pick." The lieutenant said with exasperation. "Did you steal the Jedi's light sabers?"

"Steal is such a harsh word." Pick said with a mischievous smile. "I prefer the term 'relocation of property'." Totem rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you call it. Did you take them or not?" Totem asked clearly exasperated. The Jedi watched the two in shock. Pick shrugged.

"Perhaps I did perhaps I didn't. I'm always so busy with my transactions its difficult to remember what I appropriated and what I did not." Totem sighed heavily as if he had gone through this many times before.

"Fine we'll do it that way." He said flatly. "Assume the position." Pick frowned but did, as he was told placing his hands behind his head and facing away from Totem. "Feet apart." The lieutenant ordered kicking at his brothers combat boots in order to separate them. Pick did as he was told shifting his legs into a wider stance.

Totem bent over and quickly began searching his brother, using the pat down method Ahsoka had seen on an old cop show she had watched at the temple.

Totem began producing valuables from his brother's person. A diamond necklace came out of his boot along with several rings and a set of keys, which by the looks of them went to an extremely expensive speeder. As the search went on the pile of valuables became larger and larger. Finally Totem found one of the light sabers strapped to Picks lower leg, the second was found attached to the inside of his belt and then a third came out of his left sleeve.

"Were did you get the third?" Totem asked clearly not expecting to find the extra light saber but clearly not all that surprised. Pick simply shrugged.

"Windu did not appear to be using it. So I simply lightened his load for him." Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh were as Anakin just stood they're with his mouth hanging open dumbly.

"You stool _Jedi master Mace Windu's_ light saber!" Skywalker asked in pure shock.

"I did not steal it I simply moved it from his possession to mine." Pick explained as though it were the most common thing in the world. Meanwhile Totem pulled a gold watch out of his sleeve… the third one so far! When the lieutenant was finally satisfied with his search he stepped back.

The pile was now filled with everything from high-grade blasters, to wallets, to expensive looking jewelry, and considering the fact that clones didn't have pay roles. Those objects were probably not obtained legally.

"Man Pick, you've been busy." Totem said whistling lowly at the size of the pile. He quickly stood and handed the Jedi there light sabers. Pick nodded in response to his brothers comment.

"Yes business is booming on Coriscant and the senate is as oblivious as ever. Take this piece for example." Pick grabbed as small diamond necklace off of the pile. "The senator I acquired this from probably won't even realize it's gone and yet it's worth more than a Jedi makes in a year." Pick smiled slyly at the two Jedi knights that were standing next to him. "Not that I no much about a Jedi's salary. I can only guess based on what I find in there wallets." Before Anakin had a chance to yell at the trooper for stealing from his superior officers. The clone was already leaving. "Come see me if you need something nice for that senator friend of yours!" Pick called over his shoulder. "But you may want to think of a better place to keep your wallet if you have any plans of taking her out next time you stop on Coriscant." Anakin stood there in shock. The bridge clones were smart enough to pretend they didn't hear that and Ahsoka simply looked at her master accusingly.

"Ha I knew it!" she laughed.

"Ahsoka please…" Anakin was desperate now. Then he remembered the last thing Pick had said. 'Think of a better place to keep your wallet…' Skywalker's hand shot to his pocket but as he had feared his wallet was gone. Totem frowned sympathetically.

"Sorry about that sir. He steals when he gets nervous and with Master Lunar gone and all…" Totem shrugged. "Guess where all just a little on edge." The lieutenant turned to leave the bridge. " O and sir." He said as an afterthought turning around to face the Jedi. "From one officer to another… you're screwed."

* * *

**Totem: I liked this chapter.**

**Me: you only liked it because you got the last line.**

**Totem: Yes but I still liked it.**

**Me: *turns to audience* ok so please please, please review and tell me what you think. Because I really could use more than Totems opinion. **

**Totem: o ya and Rex will probably be in the next chapter. He wasn't in this one because… well *points camera at rex who is tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth and Paint standing on one side and Heat on the other* he wasn't cooperating.**

**Me: hopefully he'll get over himself in time for the next chapter. I have planesssssss *evil grin***

**Totem: so y please go and review.**

**a note to my reviewer CC: thanks so much for reviewing! glad your ok with the pairings and don't worry Rex wont be doing any singing as an adult! i'm not sure i can put a page up on wokeepedia. i mean the 666th are all my OC's isn't Wokeepedia just for the canon star wars? i don't know. please let me know in a review about that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Higha! This is chapter *does head count then gets to lazy and just goes and checks* 4! I wasn't going to put Paint in this one because he sent Heat and Zero to Canada… (It's a long story) but I got to lazy to think of something elts so he wound up in here anyway. So ya enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rex made his way quickly to the command barracks. That was the good thing about being a captain. He had his own room to go to and hide from his old squad.

It wasn't anything personal really. They were his hatch mates and he loved them but he was a captain now and they were... well one thing was for sure the kominans reconditioning did absolutely nothing.

Rex arrived at his room only to find someone elts sitting on the spare bunk next to his.

"What are you doing here?" Rex asked instinctively. The trooper sat up an amused look playing across his tattooed face.

"Skywalker said this was the command clone barracks." He smiled and held out his hand to be shaken. "Captain Paint, second in command of the 666th specialist battalion. At your service." Rex shrugged and shook his hand before taking a seat on his own bed. It was to be expected the 666th obviously had a captain.

Rex immediately set to work pulling off his pieces of his armor. He finished quickly years of experience making it easy and he then began pulling on his battle fatigues with equal precision.

"So." Rex said finally as he lay back down on his bed. "Why is it none of your men wear armor?" He had been more than a little curious about this and it seamed like as good a time as any to ask. Paint grinned at him.

"To much restriction of movement. The men can't operate when they can't move. Besides." He held up his arm to display the sleek black shirt all of the 666th seemed to be wearing. "This material is 100% plasma bolt proof. We feel the impact of the shot but it can't go through us. Plus…" he bent down to role up his pant leg revealing tight black leggings made of the same material as the shirt. "As long as the droids don't make the head shot we're golden." Rex raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Then why doesn't the entire army use this stuff?" he asked looking skeptical. Paint scowled.

"Because apparently a soldiers life isn't worth 5,000 credits a pop." He shook his head sadly. "The republics cutting corners wherever they can. The only reason we got these is because Aurora's dad it loaded."

"General Lunar is still in touch with her father?" Rex asked. He was genuinely surprised. From what he heard Jedi weren't supposed to have family.

"Ya." Paint said confirming it with a nod. "He's a high class business man on mandalor. Her mom was a bounty hunter." He shook his head. "In case you didn't realize it by now she's not like other Jedi."

"Not if her men are anything to go by!" Rex said with a laugh. Paint couldn't help but smile at that.

"There is one other reason we don't were armor actually." Paint said thoughtful.

"And what's that?" Rex asked looking across the room at his tattooed brother.

"Well if we were wearing armor that would mean I had to dress like you." He grinned devilishly. "And real men don't were skirts."

"Its not a skirt!" Rex said defensively. "It's a kama!"

"Call it what you want brother but its still a skirt." Paint replied waving his had through the air dismissively.

"Kama!"

"Skirt."

"Kama!"

"Skirt."

"Kama!"

"Skirt."

"For the last thing it's a-"

"Skirt." Paint gave him an evil grin. "I think were going to get along just fine."

* * *

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Raaaaaaa!" Anakin screamed throwing his pillow against the wall in anger. _Deep breathes. _He thought trying to calm himself. _Anger is not the Jedi way. Anger is not the Jedi way. Anger is not-_

Boom!

_Screw the Jedi way! _Skywalker picked up his pillow and blanket, and hurried out of his room and down the hall. He would just sleep in the gym tonight. Tomorrow he would find out what the clones were doing to make that much racket!

The next morning the general woke up slowly. Something was making a weird noise. It sounded like some kind of strange animal, maybe a really old dieing bantha…

"Ohmmmm… Ohmmmm… Ohmmmm…" Skywalker opened his eyes to see a semi-circle of about 7 of the 666th sitting cross legged in front of him. Anakin rubbed his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing what he though he was seeing.

The clone who seemed to be heading the meditation class was completely bald and wearing a orange and red religious garb which hung loosely around his shoulders revealing the now all two familiar black 666th standard shirt beneath it. The monk like clone opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning master Jedi." His voice sounded like that of a stereotypical Buddhist monk. "Would you like to join in our sunrise meditation class?"

"Your what?" Anakin asked in disbelief as he pushed off his blanket. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?" The monk's warm smile didn't even waver.

"My name is Zen. I am the 666th spiritual advisor." One of the men sitting to the left of Zen snorted. He was wearing muddy forest camouflage pants and a pea green T-shirt over his black long sleeve shirt. A set of old style dog tags hung around his neck and his face was covered in battle-hardened scars. Most of which extended up into his black crew cut.

"More like spiritual captor." He muttered.

"Lieutenant Barricade perhaps if you learned to control your anger through meditation. Your sessions would not be _mandatory_." This sent a snicker through the 5 other men, which was quickly silenced. "Now." Zen said calmly closing his eyes. "Let us return to our meditation. Ohmmmmmm…" Skywalker got up and left before anything elts happened.

_This is just too weird._

_

* * *

_

**Ok so now you know Zen and Barricade. If you need a mental image of what Zen is wearing just google image Buddhist monks and that's how he's dressed. Barricade just looks like a marine. Ok so ya please review!**

**Notes to my reviewers who I feel the need to reply to who don't have accounts**

**CC: i just went and checked that out. no fanfic material is allowed on there sorry. **

**An Ahsoka Tano Fan: I'm glad you and your brother like this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heat: Where's ALLT we need her to start the story!**

**Me: I'm right here Heat! Sheash you put a character in a chapter and they get all overly excited on ya. **

**Heat: just start the story already!**

**Me: fine.**

**

* * *

**

Anakin stepped into the mess hall only for his feet to end up were his head should have been.

"OW!" the Jedi rubbed his now aching head and attempted to stand only to slip once again on the cold slick sheet of ice, which covered the floor. After several more minutes of struggling, a bit of cursing and some aid from the force… Anakin managed to stand up on the ice. He glanced quickly around the room. Several clones were slipping around on the ice were as others skated along casually. Not at all taking pity on their brothers with less balance.

"All right!" Skywalker shouted pinching the bridge of his nose. "who is responsible for this?" a trooper skated gracefully up to him stopping sharply and successfully spraying the general with ice.

"That would be me sir." The clone offered. Skywalker brushed the ice shavings off of his shoulder and allowed himself a minute to take in, yet another, member off the 666th.

This clone actually appeared to be albino. He was quite a few shaded paler than any of his brothers, his hair was chalk white and his eyes a reddish pink outlining deep red pupils. He wore a stark white T-shirt over his black long sleeve shirt and what looked like a pair of snow camouflage pants. The weirdest part was that when the trooper breathed it was almost as though you could see his breath. Anakin checked quickly and was sure he couldn't see his own. The trooper offered his hand.

"The names Freeze." He said with a grin, flashing teeth even paler than the rest of him. Skywalker shook the troopers hand only to cringe slightly at the temperature. It was like shacking hands with an ice burg. Anakin regained his composer.

"And why?" Skywalker asked feeling another headache coming on. "Would you freeze the mess hall floor?" Freeze opened his mouth to reply but Skywalker cut him off. "You know what I don't even care. All I want to know is _how!_" Freeze grinned wider.

"Trick of the trade." A white cloud exited his mouth as he spoke, as if the room were much colder than it actually was.

"Well…" Skywalker said impatiently. "Are you going to fix it?"

"Nope." Freeze replied. "That's Heats job." And with that he turned and skated back over to his table. Skywalker had to resist the urge to face palm.

"Who the heck it Heat!"

"Pyro-technician." Rat answered from a near by table were he and the rest of the 'dream team' were sitting with Rex. The captain looked pleadingly at the general. Anakin could clearly see him mouth two words. '_Help me'_

"Ya'll should check the computer lab. He's always hangin around Zero in there." Elk offered.

Skywalker shook his head quickly and hurried out of the mess hall to go and find this 'Heat' Guy.

* * *

**Several hours earlier…**

"Remind me again why I have to ice the cafeteria?" Freeze asked looking at Sergeant Daemon incredulously. Daemon was one of the relatively normal looking members of the 666th. A short black buzz cut of hair with blue streaks along the sides and blue eyes of the same shade. He wore a pair of black cargo pants and a blue T-shirt over his black long sleeve shirt; his right ear was pierced with a thick silver hoop. Yes a relatively normal guy. If it weren't for his paranoia and over protectiveness, he probably would never have been assigned to the 666th. Daemon rolled his eyes.

"Because, Skywalker doesn't know what he's up against if he thinks he can just 'take command' of the 666th." Or maybe it was his authority problems that got him into the battalion. Freeze shrugged.

"Whatever you say sarge but if your lookin to cause trouble wouldn't it be easier to just give Bang some explosives?" Daemon snorted and clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"I want to get under Skywalker's skin not kill him." the sergeant grinned sadistically. "He needs to suffer first." Then again maybe it was his sociopathic tendencies that landed him with the '_special_' battalion. Freeze rolled his eyes.

"All right sarg I'll do it but you better hold up your end of the bargain." Daemon grinned.

"No worries brother since when do I break a promise?" Freeze rolled his eyes again.

"Just make sure the frig is stocked with ice-cream by the end of the week. I'm sick of having to ice blue-milk to get anything decent to eat around here." Daemon gave his brother the thumbs up.

"It'll be taken care of. No worries." Freeze nodded curtly.

"Good, and make sure the others don't eat it all on me." Daemon shook his head.

"No promises brother." Freeze rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Just do it." and with that the snow trooper was off in the direction of the mess hall. Daemon grinned. Faze one complete…

* * *

**Back in present time… **

"So how about tonight we get one of the pilots to take us on a run planet side. I know a great club, 2 for 1 and I don't just mean drinks brother. Its girls to guys." Heat smiled at his friend hopefully. Zero sighed and glanced at his companion.

Heat was tan, tanner than most clones. And his hair came down to his shoulders in red, yellow, and orange tufts. He was wearing a pair of red camouflage pants and the uniform black shirt. A stupid grin playing across his features. And he was playing absentmindedly with a lighter, flicking it on, then off. It was a wonder that one hadn't been confiscated like the others.

"What would make you think any of the pilots would even take us planet side?" Zero returned his attention back to his laptop screen.

"I'm sure Zigzag would be happy to do it as long as we bought him a couple of rounds." Zero rolled his eyes at his brother's logic.

"Sorry Heat but I think I'll pass." The pyro-technician frowned at the computer genius before him.

"Come on Zero you know the ladies love you." It was true. Heat didn't now why but girls seemed to be drawn to the quite computer hacker. He didn't look much different from most clones. In fact aside from the single silver streak running through his black crew cut and the 0 tattooed in the left corner of his forehead he really didn't look that out of the ordinary. Even his clothing seemed to be meant to help him blend in. a pair of plain gray cargo pants and his ever present brown leather backpack were all that accompanied the 666th standard black shirt. But despite his average appearance and antisocial tendencies the girls seemed to love him! It boggled Heats mind.

Zero looked up from his computer to give the pyro-technician a look of utter annoyance.

"All the more reason not to go." He said flatly. Heat rolled his eyes he knew Zero would give in eventually he always did.

"Which one of you is Heat?" Heat and Zero turned their heads simultaneously to see general Skywalker breathing down their necks.

"Um that would be me sir." Heat offered waiving slightly. He flicked his lighter on and off nervously. "Ya need something sir?" Skywalker rubbed his temples.

"Well _somehow_ Freeze managed to turn the mess hall into an ice rink." Heat snickered and Zero turned his attention back to his computer. "He said to find you." Heat grinned crazily and flicked his lighter on then off again.

"Ah its good to be needed." He sighed dramatically and followed Skywalker to the door. He shouted to Zero over his shoulder. "Remember brother planet side, clubbing, 1900 hours!"

"Not going!" Zero replied keeping his attention on the screen.

"We'll see!" Heat called back as the blaster doors shut behind him.

* * *

**XD ok so now you've meet Freeze, Daemon, Heat, and Zero (though those of you who have read 'a leap of fate' already know Heat and Zero) we have a choice here do you want to meet the pilots or the snipers next? Leave a review and let me know! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heat: ha! I told you I would be in this again!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* ya ya go back to bugging CCL will you? Anyway were on to the next chapter! Pilots will be introduced! Equal number of votes but don't worry the snipers will be introduced as soon as possible. ;) **

**Falcon: oh and she want's to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who read this on acounta your all making her feel like a million bucks because apparently this is 'amazingly popular for an oc story' **

**Me: *grins like a maniac* thanks so much people! now on to the fic! **

* * *

Falcon sat, perched on the wing of his star fighter, well not _his _star fighter, his 'baby' as he liked to call it was still docked aboard the 666ths starship Requiem. Probably gathering dust wile he sat here with this… _replacement _ship. Though he was defiantly taking the change of transport better than some of the pilots. Baron had spent nearly 3 hours cursing when he found out that his 'precious' Richthofen-242 would not be joining them on the Resolute. Baron may have been there formation leader, but he was _far _from the most level headed of the group.

Heat walker into the hanger bay and Falcon groaned internally. The piro-technician waved to him and before Falcon had a chance to find a good escape rout his brother was standing next to the starship the pilot was sitting on.

"What do you want Heat?" Falcon glared down at him from the fighter. Heat flashed him one of his unit famous grins and flicked his lighter on and off. _Yep he wants something._ Falcon resisted the urge to grown.

"You seen Zigz or Swish?" the piro smiled.

"Nope." Falcon said easily. He _had _actually, but there was no way he was telling _him_ that.

"Liar." Heat frowned. Falcon flipped off of the wing of his fighter easily and stood before Heat, arms crossed. Letting the piro-technician have a good look at him.

Falcon was slimmer than most troopers, pilots usually were. His dark brown hair hung just to the tips of his ears and a set of short white bangs highlighted his forehead. He had several freckles tattooed across his nose and he wore a typical brown flight suit. All the pilots had outfits like it, though in all different colors and patterns. He frowned deeper when he saw the 'devils' Heat was looking for come up behind him.

Swish and Zigz where what Falcon called a 'matching set'. Swish had black hair with a white strip Zigz had white hair with a black strip. Swish had a white flight suit with black graphics. Zigz had a black flight suit with white graphics. Swish had a helix tattooed in the right corner of his face Zigz had a jagged line tattooed in the _left _corner of his face. Even there personalities perfectly complimented one another's. When Swish was angry Zigz was level headed. When Zigz was drunk Swish was sober, and visa versa. The only thing that stepped off of this balance was the fact that Zigz' name was actually Zig_zag _but no one ever called him that unless they wanted something.

"Hay Zigzag, Swish!" yep Heat most _defiantly _wanted something.

Falcon looked around. If he was lucky he could find Hawk or Baron, he'd even listen to Hurricane ramble on about planetary weather reports, if it meant getting away from this train wreck.

Falcon finally spotted Hawk on the other side of the hanger and hurried over to him. As he retreated from the scene Falcon could just make out the sound Zigz talking.

"Sure thing Heat weal be happy to-"

"-Fly you and the others planet side." Swish finished.

Falcon wasn't sure how the gunship pilots did that every time, but they _always _finished each others sentences, always knew what each other were thinking, _always. _It some times amazed him that they weren't named Yin and Yang or Lock and Load or even Lift and Offs. Falcon shook his head and jogged the rest of the way over to Hawk.

Hawk was slightly broader than Falcon, though still on the slim side. His hair was short, brown with black tips and he had a red rats-tail that came all the way to in-between his shoulder blades. He had an army green (currently oil stained) flight suit. Hawk was cursing loudly and messing around with something beneath the hood of his F-358.

"How's it going?" Hawk shot Falcon a murderous look.

"How do you think its going?" he asked sarcastically kicking the offending piece metal in front of him. "This hardware is kriffin ancient!"

"No its not. You're just used to all of Wrench's _upgrades_." Falcon rolled his eyes sometimes he felt like he was the only mature one in there formation. Hawk tossed one of the handheld power converter's at him and Falcon caught it, sticking his tongue out at his brother. Ok so maybe 'mature' wasn't the right word…

"You going to give me a hand with this piece of osik or what?" Hawk folded his arms across his chest and glared at his brother.

"If you wanted help brother, you should have just asked." Falcon teased. He grabbed the other power converter out of Hawks hand and they set to work on the engine. Who said Wrench was the only one who knew how to modify a fighter?

* * *

Heat flicked his lighter on and off absently as Zigz and Swish made the final cheek over of the gunship. Is they were back on the Requiem they wouldn't have taken so long. But both pilots instead that Skywalkers 'Shabla primitive equipment' couldn't be completely trusted.

"What are you doing?" Heat jerked his head around and grinned at the young trogruta who had come up behind him.

"We're heading planet-side." He gestured behind him to handful of men he had managed to get to come along, most from the 666th but there were a couple from the 501st who had agreed to give it a go. Ahsoka raised her eyebrow.

"And do you have _permission _to do this?" She folded her arms and tried her best to look authoritative. Pretty funny considering she was a full head shorter that Heat. The piro-technician smirked flicking his lighter on and off nervously.

"No…" he grinned. "You wanna come?"

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka looked a little surprised by the invitation.

"Come on." Heat coxed flashing another million-dollar grin. "It'll be fun." Ahsoka's nose scrunched up slightly in thought. Finally she shrugged.

"Why not?" she should probably keep an eye on them… and who knows? This could actually be fun. Swish and Zigzag hoped up into there seats.

"All ready-" Zigz began.

"-To go." Swished finished for him. You could tell they were grinning even behind the protective glass.

"All aboard!" they chimed in unison. The collection of men (and Ahsoka) hoped up into the gun ship's trooper transport.

"Is this everyone?" Zigz asked trough the ships intercom system.

"Ya someone's missing." Swish agreed.

Just then Zero hoped up into the transport, typing furiously on his handheld computer and his usual brown leather backpack slung absently over his shoulder. Heat opened his mouth to say something but Zero held up his hand to stop him.

"I'm only here to make sure we don't have a repeat of what happened last time you got drunk without me." Zero didn't look up from his handheld. "I highly doubt the bartender has fully recovered psychologically."

"Whatever you say brother." Heat replied rolling his eyes. The sound of Zigzag and Swish talking back and forth in their 'half finished sentence' sort of way, acted as background noise as the transport slowly lifted off the deck and took off planet side.

* * *

**Ok so here you met Falcon, Hawk, Swish and Zigz (AKA Zigzag) there's also been a mention of wrench who you will all meet later. ;) the other two pilots, Baron and Hurricane, will be introduced in either the next chapter or the one after that. I got a completely equal number of requests for snipers and pilots, so I promise as soon as I finish this… subplot the snipers will be introduced :) also I got a request for more Zero so there will defiantly be more of him. If there are any of the 666****th**** that you particularly like just let me know. I want to find out which of the guys you people will want to see more of in the future. :) as always please review! **


End file.
